1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an interchangeable lens including a plurality of operating units configured to operate an optical member, and a camera body to which the interchangeable lens is mountable.
2. Related Art
A conventional interchangeable lens unit adopts a mechanism for mechanically driving an optical system such as a focus lens and a zoom lens. On the other hand, in recent years, there has been proposed a digital camera which drives an optical system by an electric actuator such as a motor (see, for example, WO 2009/041063). This conventional interchangeable lens unit can adjust zoom magnification.
In a digital camera to which an interchangeable lens primarily used for shooting still images (photos) is mountable, a ring-shaped rotation operating member (a so-called zoom ring) is provided around a lens barrel of the interchangeable lens in order to adjust zoom magnification. When a user rotates the zoom ring, the zoom magnification changes according to the amount of rotation of the zoom ring, and thus, the user can intuitively obtain a desired zoom magnification.
Meanwhile, in a video camera primarily used for shooting moving images, a switch type operating member (a so-called zoom lever) such as a lever or a button is provided in order to adjust zoom magnification. In such a video camera, the zoom magnification changes at a constant speed by the motorized zoom in which an actuator drives a zoom lens according to the on/off operation of the operating member. Therefore, a user can continuously change the zoom magnification at a constant speed.
A digital camera which includes an interchangeable lens and can shoot both moving images and still images becomes widely used in recent years. Such an interchangeable lens is considered to include both a zoom ring and a zoom lever as operating members for adjusting zoom magnification. However, using a digital camera to which an interchangeable lens including both a zoom ring and a zoom lever is mounted may cause occurrence of erroneous operation. For example, if, during operation of one of such operating members (e.g., the zoom lever), a user touches the other operating member (e.g., the zoom ring) at an unintentional timing, then the zoom magnification changes by the zoom ring and thus the user cannot adjust the zoom magnification as intended. Thus, when a plurality of operating members are provided on a digital camera, usability in terms of zoom magnification setting may not be good for a user of the camera.